Need To Confess
by FkYouHackers
Summary: DISCLAIMER : I do not own Pokémon and I never will Ash has finally realised that the feelings he has been having about Serena were love and he also once overheard Serena telling Bonnie about why how and when she had fallen in love with Ash,hell she even knows that he had heard the conversation,but what happens when Serena loses her feelings of romance for Ash and he confesses? Re


We join our heroes as they are booked into a Pokémon centre; Clemont is busy tinkering with some or another object,Bonnie is playing with the Pokémon, Ash is with Pikachu thinking of confessing to Serena cause he knows about her feelings towards him but he's still nervous as hell about it because of how intense her love for him is as he's seen how she acts around him and that makes him shy,Serena is in the room she and Ash are staying in cause Clemont and Bonnie are sharing a room. Serena is sitting there brushing her Delphox's fur seeing as she's finished with the fur of her Sylveon and Pancham,once done with all three she tells them they can go and hang out with the Pokémon of the other three,as her Pokémon go downstairs just as they are about to close the door behind them Ash stops it and gives them a reassuring nod and as he enters and closes the room door Serena looks up at him wondering what could have made Ash go into the room when nothing interesting is going on in there. ...

Serena: (quizzically raises an eyebrow at ash).

Ash: Hey Serena,there is uh something I want to talk to you about(has tell tale signs of nervous body language and voice).

Serena: "What is it that's got him so nervous, that's weird considering he's never that way around anyone". Oh hey Ash what is it you want to speak about? (confidently pats the spot on her bed in front of her so Ash can talk while sitting).

Ash: "Oh dammit man I'm so nervous!" (sits down in front of her) Well,Serena I don't know why but I've been ignoring a feeling I keep getting around you,it's a good feeling mind you (looks down into his lap and becomes shy all of a sudden).

Serena: "Oh my goodness he likes me back" (puts her finger under Ash's chin lifting his face up with it to make him look into her eyes and scoots closer till their knees are touching since she now knows why he was so nervous). Ash I get the feeling that's not all you wanted to say,you can tell me whatever it is,I won't bite Ash.

Ash:(He starts blushing) "how is she suddenly so confident, she usually blushes from a simple complement from me". Okay Serena, I am in love with you,I am physically and emotionally attracted to you and I can't help it.

Serena: I kinda figured that when you told me about the weird good feeling you keep getting around me and I had figured out a while ago that you had overheard me telling Bonnie how and since when I started liking you so I know that you know I like you,I love you too Ash.

Ash: I'm so glad to know you love me.

Serena: I'm going to be honest with you Ash,there was a moment that I stopped having feelings for you at all seeing as I was getting nowhere with it all

Ash: (Panics and starts lightly shaking from the panic and he casts his eye's down to his lap)oh damn okay.

Serena: (tilts her head sideways next to Ash's face to look into his downcast eyes and she puts her free hand behind his neck) No Ash don't panic,I did say that my feelings where away for a while but hear me out,when you just confessed to me my love for you returned,don't worry okay,I love you Ash.

Ash: Do... do you r... really l...love me again? (he blushes at their physical contact and her face next to his looking into his eyes).

Serena: Yes Ash I do love you again and the fire of my love for you now burns brighter than ever. (she goes in for a kiss while Ash brings his eyes back up as she looks into his eyes again,her lips touch his and she closes her eyes).

Ash: (his eyes go as wide as saucers and his heartbeat speeds up and he also feels and hears blood rushing up in his ears making a whistling sound,he finally closes his eyes and kisses back while putting his arms around Serena's waist therefore deepening the kiss)

Serena: (Feeling delighted she deepens it as well and moves forward and in doing so she gets on Ash's lap with her knees either side of his legs not breaking from the kiss and pushing her hips into his,she also pries Ash's lips open with her tounge since she knows his resistance is low and he'll allow her tongue inside his mouth, then it slides in as from surprise Ash's lips easily part up to her tongue,her whole body feels on fire).

Ash: (Feels his whole body also on fire from the inside and he lightly moans in pleasure as Serena grinds her hips into his and he feels her tongue part his lips,he also pulls her harder into him wanting to feel as much as her body on and against his body as possible) "Wow she's making me lose my mind and my resistance has crumbled into nothingness, her lips feel and taste so nice and her body fits so perfectly into mine" (He breaths through his nose since he doesn't want to break the kiss and he feels breath on his face as Serena also starts breathing through her nose).

Serena:(the rational part of her brain kicks in causing her to stop her hip thrusts and part from the kiss,she's breathless) We should stop...Ash,I want this just as much as you do maybe even more but we can't do this right now,well find the right time later on.

Ash: (Also breathless) I know what you mean,well do this another time.

Serena: Thank you so much Ash I love you.

Ash: my pleasure,I love you too Serena ...

They Kiss one last time and take eachother's hands and intertwine their fingers to each other's fingers and they head downstairs ... STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL!


End file.
